


Perfectly mine

by WoodiestComic



Series: Demons and dealings [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Dark Tony Stark, Demon AU, Demon Tony, Demon Tony Stark, Demons, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Tony Stark, Lok isn't easy to fool, M/M, Manipulative Tony Stark, Non-human Tony Stark, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, but neither is Tony, creature Tony Stark, fallen angel Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: Tony has waited a long time for a face to face with the troublemaking god. He respects the god, but earth is his playground, and Tony's never been fond of sharing with anyone. Especially mad titans...This is a demon Tony AU





	Perfectly mine

Tony landed not-so-elegantly on the platform, Jarvis’ arms coming up to remove the broken armour. His eyes met those of the god underneath him, and he gave a sharp smile in greeting as he continued down the passage towards his tower. Loki cautiously followed his example, eyeing him suspiciously. No doubt, he was wondering what a being like Tony was doing in a place like this, aside from living the life of luxury, that is. His smile widened at the thought, eyes never leaving the god for a second.

He respected the godling, he really did. Not everyone could live through the long journey of the void, only to be found by the chitauri. Not even amongst the little gods. It was a loss, really. A great shame that it would be Thanos, and his pack of wild dogs, to find such a prize like Loki. The god had fire in him, which burned much like Tony’s own. It was cute, how he was running around _his_ planet, playing dictator. Like he would ever get to take over Tony’s kingdom…

Still, he couldn’t deny that he liked the god. Not only was he good looking, but he was smart as well. A tough cookie, to have managed to slither out of Thanos’ grasp. Well, sort of. Tony could practically feel the ever-watchful eye of the titan following the god’s presence. So he wasn’t completely off the hook.

“Want a drink?” Tony asked casually, motioning towards his bar of alcoholic beverages. The god didn’t answer, just stared at him with clear distrust. He didn’t really blame him. Loki wasn’t easily fooled by handsome faces, he could tell, by the way the god’s nose scrunched up in disgust. Which was a tad bit rude, if he had to say so himself. Tony had always considered himself pretty, at least compared to the other stock he had spent half an eternity with, thank you very much.

“Am I to take the brooding silence as a yes or a no?” He asked, breaking up the silence once more. The godling’s face was like a blank sheet, motionless. “You’re not really giving me much to work with here”

For the hell of it, he poured two drinks, letting one wait patiently at the bar while he picked up the other. Taking a small sip, Tony enjoyed the burn of ethanol down his throat. One thing he could say about humans. They were good at making life enjoyable, considering their limited time and all.

“So… how is this going to play out?” He asked, raising the glass in a small cheer before downing the content, pouring himself another drink. The godling cocked his head, a small motion for Tony to continue. “You come here, landing on _my_ planet, saying you’re going to take it over? Come now, Lolo. You’re a smart man. You should know I can’t simply sit back and allow that to happen. As entertaining as that would be to watch”

“And you plan to stop me? You, and your mortal friends?” Loki shot back, his grip around the staff tightening. Tony cocked an eyebrow in interest, grinning. Oh, this was going to be more than fun!

“Personally, I prefer the term ‘puppets’, but you can call them what you like” Loki grimaced, turning away to glare out the window.

“The chitauri are coming. Stalling me won’t change anything”

“Oh, I know” Tony replied, taking another drink. “That’s why I’m not stalling you. I was sent here to stall you, but I thought ‘why bother? He’s too smart to be stalled’. Which is why I’m not buying your invasion for a second. I mean, come on. Someone like you wouldn’t play the game like this? No… you _want_ to be noticed. Question is why?”

Loki gritted his teeth, glaring defiantly up at Tony, who he only now noticed had gotten closer. They were now mere armlength from each other, close enough for Tony to be able to wrap his hand around the gods neck and hurl him out the window, neatly wrapping up this entire ordeal. But that would be a huge waste of something beautiful, now wouldn’t it?

“You speak as though you know me, _tin man_ ” It was supposed to be an insult, a way to seem more imposing than he felt. And it was very ineffective. Tony leant in closer, now thoroughly within the god’s personal bubble. He took a deep breath, smelling winter and summer, light and dark, cold and heat all wrapped into one, stunning package. It was refreshing, like a cold glass of water right after brushing his teeth, it cooled his fiery insides. Oh… oh he was keeping this one.

“Baby, I’m the only one on this world that knows you. Cast away… abandoned by the people you trusted. Betrayed by your father? Honey, you are wearing my shoes” Seeing the doubt flicker in the godling’s eyes brought him a sadistic sense of pleasure. Oh, how Tony loved his toys. Especially the broken ones. Loki took a step back, snuffing the raw emotion back, replacing it with a mask of anger.

“You know nothing!” He growled, lifting the spear as if to strike.

“Don’t I? Don’t I know what it’s like to be seen as a bad guy? To be forced into a role not meant for me? Does that not sound familiar to you, _trickster_?” Tony could see it written in Loki’s face. He’d hit bullseye, catching the godling off guard. But he also saw the angry spark in Loki’s eyes. The god wouldn’t be defeated so easily. Good… he would hate to think he was wrong about Loki. Naturally, he wasn’t.

“Yes, of course you were _forced, hell spawn_ ” He countered, voice dripping with sweet, venomous sarcasm. “Do not think you can fool me with your false sentimentalities and a sharp tongue”

“But a mad titan can? Please,” That made Loki freeze, eyes growing slightly wider before he could cover it up. Tony’s grin widened, and he began circling the god, taking him in from every angle like a hunter stalking its prey. “Like it’s not obvious who you’re running from”

He came to a halt, head leaned over the god’s shoulder to whisper into his ear: “I can practically smell him on you, you know… It’s _disgusting_ , but not something we can’t fix”

His hand, the one not holding the whiskey glass, slid around Loki’s shoulder, nail scraping loosely against his adams apple. Faster than the mortal eye could see, Loki grabbed his arm, pushing himself away from Tony with a threatening growl.

“Don’t touch me, _worm_!” Tony met the god’s icy glare with a smile. Loki’s eyes were like deep depths, full of cold and burning heat. A darkness Tony found himself too tempted by to resist. Mortals would drown in such darkness, find themselves unable to breathe from the fear. Tony however, would drink it all down in greedy gulps. He would swallow the god down, taste the beautiful void hidden just beneath a layer of smooth, milky skin. And then he would spit him out, recreated to fit Tony’s own image. Oh, how fun it would be, when Loki was his, and his alone…

“Now now, mio tesoro. No need for cruel pet-names. We’re all friends here” He said calmly, stepping closer to the god, aimed his spear threateningly. Tony smiled, stepping closer still, pushing his chest against the spear, his eyes never letting the god’s go. Honest to pops, he was curious to see what the godling would do.

The cold seeped into his chest like water over his flesh. It was disappointing, though not surprising, really. With less than a sigh, his own essence attacked the strings of blue, ripping the intended spell to shreds before it had even taken hold. Tony turned a threatening smile to the god, eyes darkening. He grabbed the spear, bending the unknown metal under his fingers before yanking it out of Loki’s grasp.

Looking down at the staff, he spoke: “That was a-”

A dagger slammed into his chest, cutting him off before he even got a change to finish. And Tony could admit, he was actually caught off guard. Of all the things, he hadn’t expected Loki to throw a dagger. Dropping the spear uselessly, Tony focused instead of the long blade sticking out of his chest, just left of the arc reactor. With a steady hand, he grabbed the knife, pulling it out with a wet slick. Dark blood dripped from the open wound in his chest, as well as the blade. His eyes trailed up from the blade, meeting the godling’s with a raised brow.

“ _That_ was a _very_ stupid move” He said, dropping the blade so it landed next to the spear with a loud clang. In the sudden silence, the knife clatter seemed to fill the entire tower. Loki glared up at him, face set in a stone mask. But Tony saw. He saw the small weaver of fear in those dark eyes, and it thrilled him to the bone. In hindsight, he could see why the god would resort to violence- Tony seemed to have that effect on people- but that didn’t mean he was about to let it go. He might not have died, but it’s the thought that counts.

Before Loki had a chance to react, he was thrown against the wall with enough force to make a nice, Loki-shaped hole. Tony followed lazily after, taking a sip from his glass.

“Is this how you treat all your new friends, or am I a special case?” He asked, watching amused as the god tried to fight off the invisible bonds keeping him stuck to the wall. His eyes trailed over the gods form, admiring the slender build. Loki glared at him, and if looks could kill, Tony would be back in hell right now.

“Oh, you’re nothing special. Ask anyone who knows me” The godling spat back, ceasing his struggles when he realized it was a lost cause. Powerful as he might be, Tony was older and stronger than any aesir. Tony laughed. Loki was all broken pieces, barely held together with office tape. Yet he still met Tony’s eyes, even at the mercy of a being like him.

The demon shrugged, leaning against the wall next to Loki, crossing his legs to get more comfortable. It almost looked like two friends, staring out a window together. If you looked away from the fact that Loki’s feet were several inches over the floor, and the cracks in the wall behind him.

“We’ll get there,” He spoke, pausing to take a small drink before continuing. “After all. I’m the only thing you got left”

Loki’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Tony could practically see the cogwheels turn inside that beautifully dark mind. Gosh, he wanted to break open that mind of his. Like a kid playing with lego, he would take everything apart before putting it back together. But that would have to wait… no matter. Tony was patient when he wanted to be. And he would take his sweetest time with something as delicate as Loki.

“I mean after this invasion goes awry. Like you designed it to,” He leaned in closer. “I know your type, Lokes. Hell, I _am_ your type. If you wanted- _really_ wanted, to take over the world, this is not how you would move your pieces. No, you _want_ this to fail. This isn’t _really_ an invasion. It’s an escape attempt, and a clever one too, might I add”

He did a small cheer with his glass, emptying it before throwing it away. It disappeared before it hit the floor. “It is, however, going to fail. You think asgard is going to protect you when he shows up? Or that you’ll be able to hide. No doubt, you’ve already been informed that you can’t. People don’t _run_ from Thanos, darling. Guy’s like a leach in a bad place- you just don’t get rid of him”

Loki was staring at him now, and if his chest wasn’t moving, Tony would almost start to think he was dead. His eyes, previously so dark and beautiful, were glazed and unseeing.

“What you need isn’t an invisibility cloak. You need a Dumbledore. You need _me_ ”

Loki’s eyes focused on him. “And you expect me to trust the word of a demon?”

Tony heaved a sigh, rolling his shoulders. “That’s all up to you, now isn’t it. I wouldn’t particularly recommend it, but that doesn’t mean I never tell the truth. People actually call me a very honest man, look it up”  

Loki laughed, eyes never trailing off of Tony. With a sneer, he spat: “You think you know _anything_ about the torments I’ve lived through to get here, and then you expect me to walk willingly from one evil to another?!”

Tony’s eyes darkened, shoulders slacking. Clearly, he wasn’t getting his point across. He leaned in closer, eyes darting to Loki’s lips for a second before meeting his eyes. Being this close, Tony could smell the titan’s residue on his toy. Loki was staring at him with uncertainty, which just made this all the more fun. Before he could react, Tony closed the distance between them. Loki’s lips were cold, a stark contrast to the furnace in Tony. Oh yes, I am _definitely_ keeping this one, Tony thought to himself as he bit down, drawing forth the sweetest taste of blood. He wondered what other flavours the god could be hiding from him, before he finally released him, allowing Loki to draw a breath.

“Spend a few hundred thousand years in hell, then we can talk about torment” The god screamed as fire engulfed his insides, burning pain flowing right through his skin. Tony watched, satisfied, as Thanos’ influence was burned away from the god. It was refreshing to drag a breath that wasn’t contaminated by titan stench.

Loki gasped, head hanging forward as the pain finally subsided. “What… what did you do?”

“What can I say? I hate other people touching my stuff” With a dismissing wave, he released the god. Loki landed unsteadily on the floor, hands coming up to feel his head. Tony wasn’t paying attention, however, because a giant hole had just opened right over his tower, and aliens were streaming out of it.

“Here’s what you can do. You can play this like you wanted to, lose the battle and get brought back to Disney land, where you can wait for a few hundred years in a prison cell before he finds you. _Or_ , you can accept my offer of protection” He grabbed the wristbands, clicking them on before spreading his arms. A slot opened in the wall next to Loki, startling the god as it flew past him, opening up to wrap snugly around it’s creator. Tony smiled as his body was covered up in crimson and golden metal. Chaos was already wreaking havoc outside, he could practically smell it.

“I’ll let you think about it” His faceplate slammed down, covering the demonic grin with a metal mask. And just like that, he shot out of the window to join the welcoming committee, thoughts trailing back to Loki as he fought.

This was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised (albeit a bit late), the continuation of this series with the long waited Loki and Tony interaction [insert applause here]. I hope you guys are enoying these as much as I am making them :D


End file.
